Old enemies, new friends
by MasterofCupcakes
Summary: Oneshot set after Hands of Time: When Kai and Nya take their parents on a visit to New Ninjago City, the four of them have lunch at the ninja's favourite noodle house. And while Ray and Maya have known the previous owner as an old enemy, they might find a new friend in his daughter.


**I posted this one-shot on wattpad already a while ago (I needed a bit of writing practice for this couple for the last Jaya story) but completely forgot about it here...**

 **Btw, I wanted to use Ray and Maya as characters for the story (instead of Nya) but they can't be selected here yet.**

 **S** **et after _Hands of Time._**

* * *

Old enemies, new friends - future family?

"I can't believe ow much Ninjago City has changed, since we've last been here. Well, it's been a while..." Maya said to her husband and children, as they walked along the capital's Main Street. "Thank you so much for showing us around."

"No problem, mum. I am really enjoying this myself too." Kai replied. "We live quite far from the city and don't get much time off, so we only really come here when we are on one of our missions. So, there is a lot we haven't seen ourselves since New Ninjago City was rebuilt."

"Yes, and it's great that we finally get to spend some time together as a family again, all four of us." His sister agreed. "I still remember how much I used to love our 'family days' when Kai and I were little."

"That's true." Maya smiled fondly at her son and daughter. "We always had great fun." She sighed. "Ah, we have missed you so much, children."

Ray embraced her in a sideways hug. "Yes, we have. But we are very proud of how the two of you took care of each other and have become such wonderful young adults. And we are happy that you have found such amazing friends."

"And a very nice boyfriend." His wife added.

"We missed you too, mum and dad." Nya and Kai joined in the hug.

"And... speaking of amazing friends, there is someone else we would like you to meet." Kai then told the former Masters of Fire and Water. "Her name is Skylor, and she is not only the Master of Amber but also the owner of _Master Chen's Noodle House_ , where we are going for lunch now."

"Master _Chen's_?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "Like Chen, the traitor who was responsible for the loss of many lives during the First Serpentine War?" His hissed under his breath, remembering the violent and unnecessary battles fought between the _Elemental Alliance_ and the Anacondrai.

"Yes, dad. Skylor is Chen's daughter, but she has fought on our side, even against her father and his army." Nya appeased their parents. "So, please don't hold her heritage against her."

"Alright, honey." Ray gave her a little smile, not wanting to disappoint his precious 'little' girl. "If you trust her, then we will _try_ to do so as well."

"And we are always happy to meet another friend of yours." Maya agreed.

As soon as the restaurant came into view, Kai quickened his pace. "Uhm, I am going ahead, just... to make sure they haven't forgotten our reservation, okay?" He said, before storming off.

Noticing the confused look on her parents' face, Nya whispered to Maya and Ray. "Kai has a massive crush on her, but don't tell him I've said that..."

When the other three members of the Smith family entered the restaurant, Kai was standing at the counter, busy talking to a pretty young woman with long scarlet hair. He waved at his parents and sister. "Mum. Dad." He called to them. "Please, meet Skylor Chen. The Master of Amber and our... ally."

"And friend - I hope." Skylor added with a smile. "Mr and Mrs Smith. It's lovely to finally meet you. Kai has told me so much about you."

"We are delighted to meet you too, my dear." Maya smiled at the redhead, giving her husband a gentle nudge with the elbow.

"Uhm, yes. Very nice indeed." Ray mumbled, still slightly wary of the villain's daughter.

"I know that you have... dealt with my father, and I am very sorry that he has caused so much trouble to all of us in the past." Skylor said apologetically. "But in the end, he got what he deserved..."

* * *

At some point during their delicious meal, Kai excused himself to go to the bathroom. On the way back to their booth, he stopped again at the counter, to talk to the girl who he had been crushing on, ever since they had first met on the ferry on their way the _Tournament of Elements_.

She was focused on rolling sushi, so she didn't notice him approaching.

"Hi." Kai greeted her.

Skylor looked up from her work, and a little smile appeared on her face. "Oh, hi." She replied. "Just give me a second, okay?"

Kai watched as she skilfully finished her task. She placed the items on small plates on the conveyor belt, before washing her hands and taking a seat at the counter, just opposite the red Ninja.

"How are you?" She enquired. "I was very happy when I heard that your worries about your parents were unjustified." She referred to their last meeting, when Kai had suspected his father and mother of collaborating with the _Hands of Time_.

"Yes, it was quite a relief." Kai confirmed. "And although we are still getting to know each other again, Nya and I are very happy to have them back."

"And I am very happy for you, too."

"Thank you." Kai placed his hand on hers, which were sitting on the counter. "Skylor, I never got to thank you for your words of encouragement. And the noodles. _Both_ really helped. And... although everything turned out alright for _us_ in the end, I-I have seen how hard it is, when you learn dark things about your parents - or at least you think you do - and have to face the decision of fighting _against_ them, should it become necessary. I-I just wanted you to know that I admire you even more now than I did before."

"Thank you." Skylor blushed. "I am glad that you understand. And that you didn't have to go through the same thing in the end."

"Me too... Also, I was wondering, because we got interrupted during our last date..."

"Date?" Skylor gave him a confused look. "What _date_?"

"Well, the one we were just talking about. You know, when we were having noodles and were talking and such..."

"You consider having lunch together at my own restaurant and discussing our daddy issues a _date_?"

Now it was Kai's turn to blush. "Uhm... yes?"

The Master of Amber chuckled. "For someone who is as attractive and popular as you, you know surprisingly little about relationships."

"I am not sure whether I should be flattered or offended..."

"I was definitely _not_ my intention to offend you." Skylor winked at him.

Kai smirked. "In that case... if you think that I am that _hot_ , maybe you would like to show me how a _real_ date works..."

"I-I'd like that." Skylor smiled back. "Very much."

"Same for me." Kai agreed. "Just let me know when you can take an evening off work, okay?"

"Okay." The young woman nodded eagerly. "But I think you should go back to your family now..."

Kai turned around and found the three other _Smiths_ watching them with great interest. Nya had a huge grin plastered on her face. "I took pictures." She mouthed.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, why don't you join us?" Kai suggested. " _Not_ as a date, I know _that_ much about relationships." He added hastily.

"Do you really think that they would want to have lunch with their old enemy's daughter?"

"No." Kai replied. "But I am sure they would love to have lunch with a new friend."

 _And who knows, she might even become more than just a friend in the future._ He hoped.


End file.
